1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to touch systems, and more particularly, to a method and system that allows for easy access to functions and applications that require contact information, in a touch device with a touch-based input interface, via a tray item cooperated with the contact information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the high advance of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various types of mobile devices have been developed that lead to an increase in the number of different functions and uses. Conventional mobile devices have experienced convergence of utility where the original mobile device function can be combined with services of other electronic devices. For example, conventional mobile communication terminals have various multimedia functions, as well as general communication functions such as voice call, message transmission/reception, etc. Examples of multimedia functions are a television view function (e.g., mobile broadcasts such as digital multimedia broadcast (DMB), digital video broadcast (DVB), etc.), music playback function (e.g., MPEG Audio-Layer 3 (MP3)), a photographing function, an Internet service function, a dictionary browsing function, etc.
In addition, the number of mobile devices that are equipped with a touch device with a touch screen has increased significantly. The touch device can operate as both a display unit for displaying operational states of a mobile device and an input unit for receiving data, etc. Touch devices are generally implemented with a full touch screen. Users can use or control touch devices via a touch-based input interface.
Users have been gradually concerned about the designs of the touch devices and the user interface (UI). It is important to implement a user interface environment so that users can easily use the functions of the touch devices. To this end, various attempts are being made to allow for easier convenience when using touch devices' new functions.